


Headless

by Shadoow (Chikita)



Series: Haikyuu Omo Stuff (English) [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Some Horror Parodies, Stupidity, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow
Summary: It’s Hinata’s first training camp with Karasuno and he’s already caught in a dilemma. Read: He’s too scared to go to the bathroom alone at night after listening to one of Tanaka’s spooky stories.
Series: Haikyuu Omo Stuff (English) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504397
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Headless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for @tinybangtanscrub who always wrote me so many nice comments on my other fics but I took forever for some reason. I'm sorry about that. I also changed quite a few things for creativity purposes (I can’t follow a detailed outline) but kept the main setup as it is. This is probably gonna be the last fic for this series so I'm marking the whole thing as completed. 💖 for everyone who commented & kudos’d, luv you guys 😊
> 
> [FANART!!](https://water-work-s.tumblr.com/post/629606376702918656/hinata-contemplates-water-bottle-inspired-by)

Hinata lies awake on his futon, wide eyes tracing the uneven cracks on the ceiling above. It’s dark, except for the moonlight coming in from the window, and everyone in the room is fast asleep. Well, everyone but Hinata. It’s the second night of Hinata's first training camp with Karasuno and two things are keeping him from sleeping, one issue a little more pressing than the other.

With a strangled groan, he rolls over onto his side, straddling the blanket between his legs and twisting his ankles together. This is bad. He clenches his eyes shut in a vain attempt to force his brain to also shut off, but it doesn’t work. So he tries again, tries his hardest to think of _nothing,_ but the only thing that does is make the terrifying image of the headless man from Tanaka’s story reappear in his mind. A soulless creature, menacing, ugly, and _bloodthirsty._

Hinata’s eyes snap back open, the darkness around him more welcome than the ghostly images. He pulls the blanket a little tighter and grinds his crotch against the part where the fabric has rolled up between his legs, his movements getting more erratic with each passing second. Beads of sweat are forming on his temples, heart pounding in his chest, and no matter how hard he tries to keep what’s left of his composure, he can’t hold still for even just a few seconds.

His bladder is too full, the pressure nagging and pounding, and the more he thinks about it, the worse it gets. Trying to fall asleep like that seems like a gamble, outright foolish, but there isn’t much else for him to do. There’s no way he's going to leave the sanctuary of their communal room to walk to the bathroom alone. The hallway is dark, the floors are creaking and it’s _scary._ A strange noise from outside or even something falling over in another room would be enough to make him pee himself in fear, so it’s better to stay where he is. Especially now, when he needs to go bad enough to almost pee himself _without_ anything startling him.

Just ignore it, he tells himself. It’s probably just nerves. He doesn’t have to go that bad yet. If he waits long enough, the pressure will dull down and he’ll be able to hold it until morning.

_Hopefully._

A few agonizing moments later, he is forced to throw that whole plan out of the window.

In a rush of panic, Hinata scrambles up from his futon, regretting it as the sudden shift in gravity jostles his bladder. Before he can even think of moving, he falls to his knees with a high-pitched gasp, hands flying between his legs, pushing back as hard as he can to keep the flood at bay. Contrary to his expectations, the pressure hasn’t gone down at all, quite the opposite. It’s gotten worse, like a ferocious storm raging inside him, harsh and relentless.

“I have to go,” he whispers into the silence of the room, but all he hears is the snoring and even breathing of the other guys over his own panting. This is bad. _Really_ bad.

His eyes dart around the room, desperate for a solution that won’t involve throwing himself out there into the darkness. In the corner of his eye, Hinata spots the vague form of a plastic bottle on the floor and his heart leaps at the sight. It looks like the one he emptied a few hours ago when most of his teammates were still awake and listening to Tanaka’s and Noya’s ghost stories.

Without further hesitation, he reaches for the bottle, picks it up, and twirls it around in his hand. His mind is racing, heart pounding with the overwhelming desire to get relief, but at what cost? If he decides to do the unthinkable and pee in the bottle, it would definitely make noise, maybe enough to wake up his teammates. That is if he manages to get everything _into_ the bottle. His aim isn’t terrible, but it’s dark. If he somehow misses the narrow opening and spills anything, Daichi’s gonna rip his head off. Then _he’s_ gonna be the headless man. _Oh no._

His last thought is what makes Hinata fling the bottle away as if it burned his hand. Panic creeps up in him yet again, the urge keeping him from forming a single rational thought. He needs to do something. Now. Something that doesn’t involve getting up and walking to the bathroom on his own. Maybe he should ask someone to go with him. But who? Someone tall, definitely. Someone who can protect him. Someone with a mean, scary face to chase all the ghosts and monsters away. There’s only one person in the room who fit that description.

“Kageyama!”, Hinata all but jumps onto the lump a few feet away from his own futon, earning him a startled squawk from the person lying beneath. A head with messy dark hair appears from under a heap of blankets, followed by a swinging arm Hinata barely manages to dodge.

“Kageyama, I’m not here to fight, I need your help!” Hinata’s breath comes out in a rush and he almost chokes on his own saliva, still kneading his crotch with the hand he doesn’t need to shake his friend’s shoulder. How on earth did he think he could wait until morning?

“What? No! Get your grubby fingers off me! It’s the middle of the night, dumbass!” For someone who got up at six every morning to go for a jog, Kageyama’s far from being a morning person. Not that Hinata cares. It’s not that he wants to do this, he _needs_ it.

“I know that! I need you to come with me to the bathroom! It’s an emergency, seriously!”

“I don’t have to go.” The flat answer makes Hinata’s jaw drop and release his iron grip on Kageyama’s arm, who proceeds to flop over and bury his face in his pillows as if nothing had happened. After getting over the shock of being dismissed like a fly on the wall, the vein on Hinata’s temple starts throbbing, almost in tact with the even more violent throbbing of his bladder.

“Kageyama!”, he goes for a second try, grabs the collar of his teammate’s shirt and tugs at it in his desperation induced rage, “Could you _please_ not be a jerk for once and help me? I need to pee! _Bad!_ I’m not joking. Just come with me, it’s gonna take two minutes, _two minutes!_ ”

“What the- Why the hell would you need me for that? Just go to the bathroom, dumbass. You’re old enough!”, Kageyama’s sleepy grumble is replaced by his trademark yelling.

“I’m too scared to go alone!”, Hinata yells back, not letting go of his shirt this time. The whole situation is ridiculous, but he’s too desperate to feel any shame. He regrets every ounce of liquid he’d consumed, regrets not going to the bathroom before it got dark, even regrets asking Tanaka about that last ghost story, fully aware of how bad he is with horror stuff.

“There’s no reason to! Ghosts don’t exist! There’s no headless man! Just go and let me sleep!” There’s a certain desperation in Kageyama’s voice as well, and Hinata would feel sorry for dragging his partner out of bed if he didn’t think he was seconds away from exploding.

“No, please, _please,_ you have to-”

Suddenly, there’s a distinct clicking noise, and the room is flooded with blinding white light.

“What the _hell_ are two fighting about this time?” Hinata jumps at the stern voice that’s entirely different from Kageyama’s, stumbling back and comically falling onto his butt. It’s nothing short of a miracle that his bladder doesn’t give up right there and then. He doesn’t even have to turn around because Daichi, their team captain, is standing right in front of them, bedhead and all, a murderous look gracing his features. Hinata gulps. Kageyama not being a morning person is one thing, but seeing their captain like that is straight-up _terrifying._

“I- Um...I just- I need to-” He throws up his hands in defense, writhing against the urge that threatens to consume him once again, “Ahhh, don’t be mad, there’s-there’s an explanation! I-”

“He’s scared of ghosts or whatever and won’t go to the bathroom without me,” Kageyama is helpful enough to inform not only Daichi but also the rest of the team about what’s going on. The only thing Hinata can be thankful for is that at least Tsukishima has mysteriously slept through their verbal exchange because the four-eyed jerk would’ve _never_ let him see the end of this.

“What? Haha, Hinata, that’s just an urban legend. Are you seriously too afraid to go pee?” Tanaka breaks out into laughter and only shuts up when Daichi sends him a glare over his shoulder.

“You were the one who made up that story, so I’d be very quiet if I were you.” At this, Tanaka flinches and ducks his head like a dog waiting to be whacked with a newspaper. Daichi rolls his eyes with a huff and turns back around, one hand moving up to rub at his eyes.

“Just go with him and get this over with,” he addresses Kageyama with a tone and facial expression that won’t take no for an answer, “It’s not like it’s the first time you two went together.”

“Uh...okay,” Kageyama stammers, visibly intimidated by his captain’s authority, and gets up from his futon without a complaint. His face is still grim as he looks down at Hinata, nodding towards the door. If this was any other situation, Hinata would’ve laughed at his puffy eyes and the strand of hair sticking up on the back of his head, but this isn’t the place and time. So he stands up, gingerly, afraid that any sudden or jerky movements would cause his bladder to revolt, but he manages. More or less. It’s alright. He still has a chance to make it dry.

“Let’s go then!” His voice is barely more than a squeak as he’s standing on trembling legs, hands clenched into fists at his sides to prevent them from moving to his groin. It’s nearly unbearable, but if he has just the tiniest bit of dignity left, he’s not going to lose it by grabbing himself and fidgeting around like a three-year-old in front of the whole team.

\---

The walk down the hallway and to the bathroom seems to take forever with Hinata hanging onto Kageyama’s arm, who still looks like he just came back from the dead. The floors creak with every step they take, and every time they hear something, Hinata tightens his grip, nails digging into skin. The hallway isn’t dark, but the dim lights are flickering on and off, which is even worse than complete darkness. Hinata shivers, his breathing labored and every muscle in his body pulled taut as he struggles against both fear, and the signals his brain is sending to “just go pee already!” It’s hard to move with his thighs pressed together, almost impossible. He shouldn’t have waited that long. _Oh no._ What if he doesn’t make it? What if the bathroom is too far away. What if-

“You know this is really stupid, right?”

Hinata actually jumps when Kageyama’s snarky comment takes him by surprise, forcing a squeaky yelp out of his throat. For a split second, the two of them look each other in the eye, unblinking, with Hinata feeling like all the color must’ve drained out of his face. And then it happens. A surge of wetness, its warmth clashing with the coldness of his skin. A trail of liquid running down the inside of his left thigh and- _Oh_. _No no no!_ Not now, not here!

He lets go of Kageyama’s arm, hands flying to his groin in a panicked attempt to stem the flow and not let any more escape. His eyes are clenched shut, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he struggles to get every inch of his control back. It’s hard and hurts like the devil, but it works. He manages to stop it. But for how long? He peeks up at Kageyama, panting, vision slightly blurred from the tears pooling in his eyes, and finds nothing but a confused frown.

“Don’t scare me like that!”, he blows up at him, the pain and frustration of needing to pee so badly but not being allowed to screwing with any reasonable thoughts he might’ve had. He’s frozen to the spot, afraid that any wrong move could end him. The front of his pajama shorts is wet, _soaked_ even. He can feel it on his hands. But strangely, his bladder feels even fuller than before, throbbing and convulsing behind his hand. He doesn’t have any time left.

“What?” Kageyama tilts his head, oblivious to his teammate suffering horribly right next to him, “What’s gotten into you? I didn’t even yell or anything. Are you seriously about to-”

“You scared me!” Now it’s Hinata who’s yelling, bouncing on the spot and doing the most obvious potty dance in the history of potty dances, “I-If I wet myself it’s your fault!” Now that was something he shouldn’t have said because _of course,_ Kageyama would take that at face value.

“How’s that my fault, hah?” He’s glaring him down, his face twisted in a mix of frustration and utter bafflement, but no sympathy, “You’re not making any sense. Why didn’t you go earlier?”

In any other situation, Hinata would’ve tried to explain to his social disaster of a teammate why it’s a bad idea to startle people when they’re anxious and at the brink of peeing all over themselves, but lacks the brain capacity to do so. Instead, he shakes his head, straightening up only far enough to be able to walk. Cold sweat is pouring down his face, his neck clammy, the cotton fabric of his shirt sticking to his back. This must be the hardest challenge he has ever taken.

They resume walking, in silence this time, but Hinata can feel Kageyama’s eyes on him. He’s holding onto his arm again, but this time only using one hand. It’s embarrassing to walk with his other hand crushed between his legs but he’s moved past the point of caring. Every cell of his body screams at him to let go, “just give up, your shorts are already wet, what difference does it make?”, but he fights the impulses head-on as if they’re tiny demons infesting his mind.

Where’s that bathroom? Shouldn’t it be around the corner? _Where?_ Why are they so _slow?_

The gods must have mercy with him, because the next time Hinata looks up, the sight makes his heart do a double flip. If he wasn’t tearing up already, he would’ve been by now. There’s a door at the end of the hallway, a bright spot of hope in a pit of darkness. _Yes!_ _Finally._ A few steps, only a _few steps._ The anticipation makes him tremble from head to toe, legs threatening to give way at any second. He can finally pee _._ It’s gonna be so great. He’ll feel so _relieved!_

Despite his common sense telling him otherwise, Hinata pulls away from Kageyama and breaks out into a blind run. He starts leaking again as he runs, more heavily this time, the vibrations shaking up his insides. It soaks through the saturated material of his pajamas, dripping onto the floor. Kageyama is yelling something, probably calling him a dumbass, but he’s not listening. He can’t. He needs to _go._ He’s been waiting for this moment all night.

He’s coming closer. Almost there. His hand reaches out for the doorknob, grabbing and twisting it-

Only for it to not budge, causing Hinata to crash face-first into the hardwood of the door.

“Dumbass!” This time he makes out the word, loud and clear, even with his head buzzing from the impact. He shakes it off and tries again, jiggling the knob, pulling and pushing until he’s convinced of the harsh truth. It’s locked. He won’t get in there, no matter how hard he tries. The thought almost makes him break out in tears. It’s frustrating. He made it so far! _Why now?_

“Why is it locked?”, Kageyama asks, and the casual tone he uses makes Hinata’s blood boil.

“I don’t know!”, Hinata almost sobs as he doubles over in front of the door. His mind is racing, but his bladder prevents him from holding onto a single thought. Why would they lock a bathroom? Who has the key? Daichi? Sugawara? The coach? Why didn’t they warn him? He twists his legs together, the palm of his free hand clutching the doorknob. There’s another trickle, another spurt. He can feel it drip through the gaps of his fingers, unable to pinch off the flow. He’s shaking, goosebumps forming on his arms and the back of his neck.

 _Oh no._ He won’t make it. He can’t move. The mere thought makes him feel like throwing up.

”Um...Hinata?”

There’s a strange tone to Kageyama’s words, a slight waver in his usually calm and cool voice.

“Don’t talk to me! Please! I can’t-!”, Hinata hisses through clenched teeth. Whatever it is that Kageyama wants to suggest, it won’t work. It _won’t._ He doesn’t have time to ask for the key. He doesn’t have time to look for another bathroom that might not exist. He’s fighting a losing battle, and the last thing he wants is for his rival to watch him wet himself right in front of a bathroom.

“There’s something in the-”

“Nooo, go away! Just leave me alone, I’m gonna pee! I’m gonna pee right here! Don’t look!”

“Hinata!”

Out of nowhere, there’s a hand on his back, fingers twisting into the damp fabric of his shirt. Before he knows it, he’s yanked away from the door, stumbling backwards, almost tripping over his feet and falling to the floor once again. He spins on his heel, staring up at his partner who looks terrified. _But why?_ Why would Kageyama of all people be scared? How horrible must that thing be to scare someone like- Oh no. _No._ Hinata opens his mouth, wants to say something, _anything,_ but then makes the mistake of looking over Kageyama’s shoulder.

Hinata’s heart stops for a second and he almost drops dead on the spot.

There’s the shadow on the wall of the hallway, large and menacing. Hinata wants to scream, but only manages a pathetic squeak. The creature, demon, monster, whatever is, is creeping closer, lifting one of its long spindly limbs to prepare for a strike. Like the headless man in Tanaka’s stories! The soulless monster who stalks its victims in the dark and chases them into a corner where they’re weak and defenseless. Only to rip their heads off and devour them with skin and hair.

Hinata fists his hands in the hem of Kageyama’s shirt, who’s, strangely, doing the same with his, clinging to his smaller frame like he’s drowning in a sea of darkness. There’s nowhere for them to run, no escape. They’re gonna get eaten by that thing! Hinata’s life is flashing before his eyes. He’s going to die before ever going to nationals, with an overfull bladder to make matters worse. He should’ve stayed with the others. He should’ve peed in that freaking _bottle!_

This is his death sentence. There’s no escape.

_No escape._

_No-_

“You know there’s a light switch in here, right?”

Instead of going straight for the kill, the headless man talks to them in a soft voice, sounding eerily like a person they know. Wait, a person they know? The dusty gears in Hinata’s head start turning, but before he can come to his conclusion, the darkness is, yet again, replaced by light. He blinks a few times, looking up from where he had his face buried in the crook of Kageyama’s neck.

Standing in the hallway, in all of his unkempt glory, is no one but their vice-captain Sugawara.

Hinata is not sure what it is that causes his body to react the way it does.

Maybe it’s a coincidence. Maybe it’s the shock or the relief of seeing Sugawara and realizing they’ll live, or maybe his bladder is just done for after enduring so much abuse at his hands. All he knows is that this time, there isn’t anything for him to do. He shoves Kageyama off him and out of the line of fire, hands back on his groin, but he’s powerless against the warm gush pouring out of him, running down his legs and spraying past his fingers. For a few seconds, he feels far away, like he’s watching it all happen to another person, but he’s not dreaming. The warmth is real, and so is the pattering noise of his stream hitting the wooden floor.

Within seconds, Hinata feels his face turn bright red, heat creeping into every inch of his body and making his skin tingle in the most disgusting way imaginable. His eyes shift back and forth between Kageyama’s and Sugawara’s shocked faces, panic and shame causing his throat to constrict, blood rushing in his ears. He’s _peeing himself._ This is happening. Right here and then. And he can’t stop. He can’t stop no matter how hard he tries. It’s over. _Game over._

With a sigh of defeat, he removes his hands from between his legs, shivering at the utterly blissful feeling of relief as his bladder finally gives out. The puddle grows around his feet, spreading so quickly that Kageyama bumps into Sugawara to avoid stepping into it. It takes Hinata several long seconds to regain his senses and clench up hard enough to cut off the flow, which doesn’t stop his shorts from dripping but it’s better than flooding the hallway. He still has to go quite a bit, his bladder sore and hurting from holding _way_ past his limits, and all he wants is to lock himself in a bathroom stall and finish in peace. Speaking of bathroom-

“S-Suga-san?” Hinata gulps against the tightness in his throat, his voice nasal as if he’s about to break into tears. He avoids looking at anyone in particular, wishing for darkness to return and swallow him whole like the headless man would. _Damnit,_ if only that monster had been real. “Can you...unlock the door? Please?” When he doesn’t get an answer, Hinata musters up all of his courage to look his senpai in the eye, most likely wearing a pitiful expression as he does.

“Hinata, that’s not-”, Sugawara sighs and runs a hand over his face, shaking his head like an exasperated parent. Kageyama tilts his head and shoots him a confused glance of his own, and that’s what makes Sugawara dig through his pockets until he finds a ring with several keys attached to it. He struts up to the door, barely avoiding the puddle on the ground and, after a few tries, manages to find the correct key to unlock the door. He lets the door swing open with a creak and steps aside, hands on his hips and face twisted into an expression of pure pity.

Hinata, dizzy with shame and the nagging throb of his not-quite-empty bladder, wants to barge in and hide until morning arrives but forces himself to slow down, if only to not trip over his feet and get hurt again. Instead, he looks ahead and after a few beats of utter confusion, feels like the exact same dumbass that Kageyama always tells him he is.

The door leads to a tiny room, tinier than any room he’d ever seen. There’s a shelf on the left wall with boxes of detergent stacked on top of each other, a mop leaning on the metal frame next to a neat row of brooms, and a vacuum cleaner that looks like it was built a century ago. The following silence is deafening and Hinata barely resists the urge to bash his head against the wall.

“That’s not a bathroom,” Kageyama states the obvious, and Hinata groans out in frustration.

“No, it’s not, “ Sugawara says and points his thumb over his shoulder, “The bathroom is at the other end of the hallway. You weren’t there when I went looking so I figured you got lost again.”

Hinata and Kageyama shoot each other a pointed glare, about to argue over whose fault that was, like that one time something similar happened during running exercise that had the two of them end up in another neighborhood. At last, it’s Hinata who ends up averting his gaze. Sure, Kageyama could’ve said something but so could _he._ After all, he was the one who had dragged his drowsy partner along, too desperate to think for himself. All because he’d been scared of a silly story. Like a kid who hid in the closet because he was afraid of monsters under the bed.

“I’m sorry!”, Hinata mutters, fully aware that there was no one he could blame for this mess but himself. He couldn’t even blame Tanaka because Hinata had been the one to beg for more stories after the one about the haunted volleyball and the sexy ghost lady. If he’d gone to the bathroom before his nerves could get the better of him, none of this would’ve happened and he wouldn’t be facing two of his teammates, one of them his _rival,_ with sopping wet shorts.

“Hey, it’s not _that_ big of a deal.” Sugawara, caring as always, reaches out to ruffle his hair. Hinata winces in surprise before giving in and leaning into his touch for some much-needed comfort. After dealing with the stress of fearing for his life and keeping his bladder under control, he feels rather vulnerable, so it’s fortunate that his senpai is not here to judge or get mad at him.

“Also, there’s no point in apologizing when you already got your punishment,” Suga says with a chuckle, causing a familiar heat to return to Hinata’s face. Kageyama looks them up and down with a lazy frown, stifling a yawn. Even now, all he seems to care about is his bed. Hinata had expected to be teased into oblivion for his accident, and now he wishes Kageyama would either forget about what happened that night or only remember it as some messed up dream.

“Come on,” Sugawara puts a hand on Hinata’s shoulder to steer him away from the door and out of the puddle, “I’ll show you where the _actual_ bathroom is and you can get changed into something dry. And Kageyama, you go back to sleep, I don’t want to risk you passing out and hitting your head.” He mumbles something about losing brain cells but it’s too vague to make out anything coherent. Kageyama nods obediently and tags along, but _does_ give Hinata a few weird looks.

“What about the...you know?”, Hinata asks almost shyly, nodding towards the embarrassingly large puddle on the floor that serves as a reminder for his misdeeds. At least his shorts have stopped dripping so he’s not in danger of leaving a pee trail, but the mess he _did_ make can’t be ignored.

“I’ll take care of it later, don’t worry. Mops exist.” Sugawara shoots him a reassuring smile that seems oddly cheerful for the situation they’re in. Even Kageyama looks confused, brows furrowing as he rubs at his eyes but thankfully doesn’t say a word. Hinata cringes. The mere thought of burdening his senpai with the result of his bad decisions is a painful one, but as of now, he wants nothing more than to get out of his wet shorts and take a shower to feel clean again.

“It could be worse,” Suga says with a shrug, “Of all places to pee yourself, you did it in front of the janitor’s closet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr if you like (@omowritingprompts), sometimes I post fandom stuff


End file.
